The Cancer Prevention Education Program at the University of Texas M.D. Anderson Cancer Center is designed to develop the research skills and knowledge of participating students. These students will participate in faculty-directed cancer prevention research projects for one - to three- month periods. These short-term research experiences will be non-credit elective work for the students, over and above requirements for graduation. The students will receive a stipend for their participation and limited funds will be available for special support of student projects. Medical students, graduate students in public health and biomedical sciences, and minority undergraduate and graduate students will be included in the program. Before beginning the research experience each student will develop an educational plan including research objectives, a timeline for the three-month period, and educational objectives. This brief educational plan will be written by the student in consultation with the faculty mentor and the Cancer Prevention Education Program Director. Selection of the students will be based on the merit of the educational objectives. Students will deliver a brief oral report and written abstract on their research experience at a scientific forum held at M.D. Anderson Cancer Center. A student self-evaluation and a faculty evaluation report will identify the strengths and limitation of the student research experience, based on the specific educational goals established in the student's educational plan.